Odd Encounters
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: What happens when certain OC's get transported to the ninja world to be stuck with their Akatsuki crushes? Each chapter will have SMUT/LEMON with a certain Akatsuki member and different OC. Rated MA: for future reference and blood, forced lemon maybe, language *I hope this makes sense*
1. Insinuate

Why him? Why did Pein force him of all the Akatsuki members to be a watchdog over this woman?

He glanced back at her trying to keep up with his long strides, snorting under his breath at how easily out of breath she got.

_If it was up to me she would've already been killed. What a nuisance….but at least she's not loud like that other pain in the neck._

He found this situation all too familiar, but that was Kisame's headache at the time. That short bad-tempered teen that magically appeared from another world. Now look whose turn it is to be babysitter.

It was bad enough to encounter the other one…such an annoying loud girl at that; she was almost like Hidan and he was bad enough.

_At least this one is different and not too terrible of a travel companion, if only she wasn't so damn slow._

Why Pein volunteered him for this is a mystery, and knowing he has a short temper and would kill the woman regardless.

It probably had something to do with Hidan going with Itachi on a special mission that would need a jashinist's skills and that left him all alone, which he had hoped for some peace and quiet so had no objection to the zealot being transferred temporarily.

"You better pick up the pace unless you want to be left behind woman."

She cursed under her breath, "Then stop walking so fast." "Not my problem." It's only been a few days since she arrived, near the leaf village at that.

The miser was told Deidara and Sasori came across her, in odd clothing to boot, when she mentioned their names by accident. Naturally the blonde and puppet were suspicious and took her to the base.

Itachi had searched her mind and she knew a lot of information that no one should know about the Akatsuki, how he wasn't sure but from what the raven mentioned they were stories….characters. That loud mouth teen said the exact same thing so made him wonder if they were from the same era then.

* * *

He snorted at the mere thought but then again, maybe she was indeed from the future and their missions/battles were retold when their time ended; according to that silly boy Tobi that is.

"Kakuzu…huff…when are we going to call it a night?"

He replied gruffly, "We're staying at an inn this time." When he finally slowed down and she caught up to him she asked, "Why?" That answer made him instantly snap, "Are you complaining?"

The woman frowned, "No…I'm just curious." Arching a brow at her dismal attitude he sighed, "We're both in need of a bath and some decent amenities would be nice."

She nodded and glumly followed him inside, the miser paying for only one room which was cheaper; the only issue was the cheapest way was to get one bed too.

He would cross that problem later, for now, a nice hot bath and meal was in order. Shrugging off his black cloak, obviously hiding his Akatsuki one in his satchel to avoid being recognized; he instantly began narrowing his cold gaze at the woman who was walking the opposite way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She muttered bluntly, "Looking for the women's bath obviously." "There isn't one." "I hate to ask this but why?" "This is a mixed residential bathing."

He almost laughed seeing the look on her face, not to mention reddening of the cheeks. "Have you lost your mind!? What if there're other men in there?"

He snorted and pulled off his shirt, arching a brow when her cheeks reddened even more and she quickly looked away. _Is she checking me out?_

The miser quickly put that absurd thought out of his mind and gruffly replied, "I'm not going through the trouble finding you if you escape so this way I can keep an eye on you still."

* * *

"You..You mean you did this on purpose!?" "Yes, now hurry up and get undressed." She muttered something under her breath and made him growl in irritation, "Come again?

She replied almost too innocently, "Nothing." "Unless you want me to kill you I suggest…" "Agh what is your problem!? I haven't done anything to you to make you hate me so much so why can't you lighten up? Damn are you ALWAYS in a bad mood!?"

Her little outburst took him by surprise, but that didn't last too long as leaned his massive height over her petite one snarling, "Just. Get. Undressed."

Before she stomped off to get a robe she snapped back, "I called you a pervert, happy now?" Growling like mad under his breath from the random remark he stripped the remainder of his clothes off and wrapped his towel around his waist, washing himself clean afterwards he kept muttering angrily.

_Such an irritating stubborn woman!_

Rinsing himself off he slid into the water and placed his towel on top of his head, slowly relaxing in the hot water and trying to calm down until he sensed her coming closer.

The towel was covering his eyes mostly, but secretly observed her small form none the less. She was looking everywhere to make as to not be seen even though no one was there, but her gaze lingered on him the most.

She didn't seem to suspect him watching her at all, so she turned around and slid into the water; he saw her entire backside and just stared.

She folded her arms on the edge and rested her head there, leaving the towel on the edge and seemed to be in deep thought.

_She's very attractive I admit….just stubborn._

* * *

He smirked to himself at that thought because he's the same way so to speak, the only thing that caught his attention now was some men entering the bath now and quite frankly….he sensed trouble.

The woman slowly edged her way around underneath the water but one of them followed her, the miser observing what would happen and how she would react for his own amusement.

"Come on baby, don't be so shy and have some fun with me~"

The woman snapped, "Not interested and leave me alone!" The man was persistent and kept trying to grope her, which earned him a slap as the woman frantically got to the miser and hid behind him, well, beside him so to speak.

"Come on girl just let me….ngh…."

The miser snatched his wrist in an iron grip snarling, "Attempt to touch her again and I'll rip off your limbs one by one, I'm just in the mood."

The man didn't have time to respond when the miser hurled him into the opposing wall and arched a brow at the woman getting out of the water wrapping the towel around her.

He mused, "You complained about being seen in front of other men and yet you don't mind letting _me_ see you."

The woman huffed and ran off, and if the miser didn't know any better she was crying from the way her shoulders were hunched and covering her face with a free hand.

*After his bath and eating his meal, he found the woman in the bedroom on the bed still sniveling. He practically rolled his eyes at her childish behavior but sat next to her to ask, "What's wrong?"

* * *

It took her a minute before she whispered, "Why didn't you stop him?" "I did stop him." "Only when I was right there at you! Was some pervert trying to grope me amusing to you!?"

Kakuzu was silent on that remark and heard her sniff, "What did I see in you? You're nothing but a damn asshole."

The miser's anger flared up tenfold and jerked the woman onto her back, practically straddling the small frame and resting his hand onto her throat.

He wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life out of her, oh he wanted to but….he couldn't. Her first words just rang through his mind….what did she see in him? Did that mean she had a crush on him?

Not to mention those wide sapphire orbs were just….doing something for him. Growling under his breath he leaned closer but loosened his hold on her, "If I didn't give a damn I would've let him have his way with you but the fact I intervened….mph…"

His emerald eyes widened when the soft pair of lips connected with his tough ones, the miser was actually in shock the woman had the nerve to do that…and to him of all people.

When she timidly pulled back he wasn't sure what to do except to return the gesture. This answered his question; she DID have a thing for him.

Firmly molding his lips on the delicate ones he felt her mouth part for much needed air, growling under his breath he slipped his tongue inside and caressed her own very delicately.

He had no idea why he was participating, maybe he was getting soft, but he rather liked what's happening right now. The smooth arms wrapped around his bulky neck to deepen the smoldering kiss, letting the strong hands slowly untie the sash on her robe and gaining access to what's underneath.

The woman was soft, and very timid to say the least. Disengaging the kiss he could in her eyes she wanted him, but was embarrassed.

* * *

He growled under his breath, "You have some nerve to insinuate something like this and not go through with it Olivia." The woman blushed and murmured quietly, "You finally said my name."

Chuckling under his breath he grumbled, "So what? That doesn't mean I'm going to stop." Her breaths grew rapid when he latched his mouth on a perky pebble, her soft whimpers egged him on to apply more pressure and massage the soft mounds.

He found it rather cute the way she kept tugging his tresses, arching a brow when she gained the courage to untie his own sash and let the robe fall off his broad muscular frame.

He felt like boasting when he tossed it to the side, it was obviously she liked what she saw and made him faintly smile if not for the lust clouding his senses.

He didn't hesitate to lift her thighs up and align his length against her heat, pushing in almost too quickly and causing her pain.

Grunting under his breath he leaned down and attacked those soft lips again, immediately rocking his hips back and forth at a firm pace despite her pained whimpers from his size.

He didn't intend to be so rough but it was his nature, though the sounds from the woman began to change to more erotic pleasured noises.

The miser panted and even snarled from time to time from how good it felt; secretly glad she wasn't the loud type. The sounds were sweet and soft with occasional mewls of pleasure until near the end, he thrusted harder and more vocal moans erupted from her throat and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

He didn't want to come yet, it was too soon for his liking, but he lost track of how many years its been. The woman finally arched her back and found release, fighting it back for as long as she could as a deep baritone growl escaped from the miser's lips and spilled his seed inside her.

Both were shaking slightly from their climaxes, the miser slowly pulling out and collapsing next to the woman who weakly curled up next to him.

He arched a brow down at her before brushing a few strands away from her eyes smirking, "I hope you'll insinuate this again very soon Olivia."

* * *

**TBC:  
Just a random idea I got today, and it's hard to explain what's happening but just go with it. **

**Different OC's from fanfic having oneshots with the Aksatsuki lol**

OK updated and got oc's for all akatsuki (except Konan, I don't have to do her but she needs some fun too I think and I've never about her yet lol)


	2. Cookies

The boy was giddy, VERY giddy to say the least. Why? Because for once he gets to be sempai!

Sure, it didn't happen the way he expected and the girl magically appeared but needed to be watched over but hey, he was NOT complaining.

Deidara was busy elsewhere and making sure Tobi didn't follow him, mostly to get away from him and as the blonde put it 'not being babysitter to another idiot un.'

The boy sighed with a frown but that's how his sempai was though: short-tempered and easily annoyed.

Anyway, he liked the girl to boot. She was SO cute; light blonde hair, large brown eyes, and the most adorable tiny freckles that made her seem even more so innocent.

Giggling to himself he happily strolled throughout the base until he heard a loud commotion, it sounded like dishes were being broken so he investigated…only to be angered henceforth.

*The girl was in tears, obviously in fear because of Hidan who actually had a set of knives in his hand and playing darts with her so to speak.

Alakshmi kicked his shin when he shoved her for being in his way and was forced to retaliate by throwing anything she could get a hold of; she knew he was a sadist but damn…this was going overboard.

"Stand still you little bitch! I can't fucking hit your vital spots if you keep fucking throwing shit at me!" "Leave me alone!"

He was just about to throw another one when his wrist was snatched in a steel grip, the fierce amethyst orbs flashed dangerously at the boy only to see an equally evil stare from within the eyehole from his mask.

It seemed like a small staring contest until the boy spoke, "Stop trying to hurt Alakshmi…Tobi is responsible for her."

* * *

Hidan snorted and jerked his hand away, "The bitch deserves to be fucking hurt for kicking me." The girl protested, "I only kicked you because you shoved me!" "Shut up bitch! No one fucking cares what you think!"

Tobi snarled and made Hidan's eyebrows furrow in curiosity, "Tobi cares….now leave her alone Hidan." The jashinist finally tossed the weapons down and smirked, "Whatever, have fun with the fucking crybaby."

As he left the boy went to the girl as she hastily tried to wipe away her tears, sniveling softly until the boy held her. "It'll be ok now, sempai won't let anyone hurt you~"

Those brown orbs glanced up at him with a small smile, "Thanks Tobi…..I owe you."

*A few days after that the girl had an idea how to thank Tobi for saving her from Hidan, and to be honest wasn't sure how to repay him except make him something to eat.

Grinning she stayed in the kitchen that day and was hoping the boy liked chocolate chip cookies; yes, the girl could cook but sweets were her specialty.

They had just come out of the oven and cooled slightly; inhaling the sweetness she giggled and was about to call him but the boy was already entering the kitchen sniffing.

"Ooh~ What smells so yummy?"

The girl blushed a bit before offering him one, "For you Tobi." "You made cookies for Tobi?" Looking down at her hands she murmured, "I wanted to thank you for what you did the other day so…I baked cookies for you….if you like chocolate chip that is."

The boy giggled innocently and cooed, "Thank you Alakshmi! Tobi loves chocolate!" He happily took one from her, the girl only now noticing he wasn't wearing those black gloves before he began to slide his mask up.

* * *

The brown orbs grew wide to see a pair of soft plump lips, watching them in intrigue when he took a bite of the sweet. The chocolate was still warm and oozed down the corner of his mouth and over his lips, and the girl was mesmerized after that.

The boy slowly flicked his tongue out to get it, running it along under his lips and over them….then eating more of the cookie and making more mess for that skillful tongue to be put to use.

Lewd thoughts filled the girl's head from the things he could do with it, not to mention that hot mouth which was presently sucking his sticky fingertips.

Tobi arched a brow when he saw the girl's flushed face and doe-eyed expression, even the cute mouth was parted ever so slightly.

Smirking softly he mused, "Does Alakshmi like watching Tobi?" The girl only then seemed to snap out of her daze before something warm was pressed to her lips, "Try some."

The girl opened her mouth just a tiny bit before acquiring the sweet morsel, the boy giggling up a storm with her staring blankly at him in confusion. "You made a mess!"

Blushing she reached up to wipe it away but the boy grabbed her hand purring, "Allow Tobi~" He leaned in and sucked her lower lip so damn softly she felt weak in the knees, watching that sinful tongue yet again flicking along his lips humming softly to himself.

"Alakshmi tastes so sweet~ Does she want more?"

The girl weakly nodded as the boy smeared more of the chocolate over her lips, suckling them just like before but this time he sneaked his tongue inside her mouth, tangling it with her own and inwardly grinning when he heard a small whimper.

The poor girl almost collapsed against him when he steadied her and asked after he retreated, "Alakshmi likes Tobi's tongue doesn't she?" Still at a loss for words the girl nodded and caused the boy to giggle before leading her away, "Tobi will give her more if she wants?"

* * *

The blonde thought she was going to pass out with a nosebleed for a moment as the boy then started to laugh and wiping the red liquid away with a handkerchief once in his room.

*It happened rather fast..almost…the raven didn't give her a chance to resist as he attacked her mouth again then traveling his touches to her neck and delicately removing her clothes.

She was practically half naked when she whined, the boy smirking and removing his own garments to reveal the sexy lithe taut muscular body underneath.

What really got her was his face, though he only shoved her half of it but it was enough to have her drool at the sight of him. "You drooling~"

Licking it away he resumed his touches, grinding his erection against the innocent girl and massaging the soft breasts. Humming under his breath he attacked the perky pebbles with his mouth and earned a lovely gasp, followed by many hitched breaths as he rolled his tongue along them and suckled.

The blonde gripped his hair and whined when he stopped, letting him lift her up and onto the bed blushing like mad…especially when he removed her panties and went between her legs.

"T..Tobi?"

"It's only fair Alakshmi gets a real taste of what Tobi's tongue can do~"

His naughty words send her mind reeling with even more lust if that were possible before crying out in pleasure/shock when she felt it.

The skillful tongue rolled along the bundle of nerves tenderly before applying more pressure, keeping her repeatedly closing legs apart with his elegant hands.

* * *

Humming at how sweet she tasted even down here when her body tensed and she moaned rather loud, writhing almost violently in bliss.

Grinning softly he licked his lips clean and hoisted her hips up to insert his length; she was MORE than ready to take him now.

The blonde whimpered but he wasn't rough yet, the boy remained gentle and watched the writhing form of the cute girl. When her expression softened he delved in deeper and harder, lifting her legs onto his shoulders to watch her euphoric expression and bouncing breasts with each strike.

"Tobi…it's so….good~"

The boy chuckled, "Tobi knows it is. Scream his name when you come~"

He could see she was already on the brink of release and apparently his words struck her hard since she arched her back crying out just like he wanted, "TOBI~"

Biting his lower lip the boy moaned when he too came, whimpering the girl's name before coming off his cloud nine.

Once he gained his breath back he played with the girl's hair grinning, "Is _this _why Alakshmi baked cookies for Tobi?"

The blonde just turned red and covered her face with embarrassment….no she didn't but….it sounded like a good idea.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Hope to see some yummy reviews!**

**I don't know about you readers…..but I was flushed reading this XD**

**NOTE: for 'guest' OC: Mi-Young, you were one of the first ones to contact me but you never said who you wanted and I couldn't message you since you didn't have PM (just let me know who you wanted, aside sasori and itachi since they have two oc's right now) *and didn't update quick enough***

**AND note to 'lark no forest' going to do yours too since i didn't update quick enough to say sasori was taken**

**I want to be fair :)**


	3. Bring on the Pein

Konan smiled gently at the brooding leader who was presently rubbing his temples in aggravation with the whole incident.

The ginger groaned, "This is the last thing I need right now! Why can't Kakuzu or Zetsu watch over this girl?" The woman spoke gently, "Pein, everyone is on missions and Kakuzu is already tending to the other woman. I wouldn't push him to watch over two…though he does seem to be a bit calmer lately because of her."

"Tch, what's with these girls appearing out of nowhere AND apparently from the same era!? I have enough work on my hands than to watch over a child."

"Excuse me!? I AM sitting right here you know!"

The leader narrowed his cold ringed orbs at the seemingly gothic girl; mostly wearing black but what really stood out was her red hair, tan skin, and even those dark brown eyes. Pein actually didn't like this girl; the only thing he did like was the four silver rings in the upper cartilage of her ear and snakebite piercing on her lower lip.

Konan giggled at the death glares they were sending each other when she murmured with some humor, "Admit it Pein, she fits in with us with those piercings."

The girl grinned, "Thanks Konan!"

"Don't waste your flattery on her and attend to your mission please." "Alright." He watched his partner go and now he was stuck with that girl.

"Come on kid, I'll show where everything is since I can't depend on anyone else to do it." The redhead snapped, "I have a name Pein! It's Arrianne…say it with me baby~"

The leader halted all movements and slowly turned his head to look down at the girl with a blank and yet bewildered expression, "Did you just call me baby?"

* * *

"What if I did?" She never got the answer and merely followed him silently around the base, actually concocting a plan to get the man to notice her more.

It has only been a few days but damn she loved the look of this guy; the spiky ginger hair, serious yet calm attitude, piercings, mmmm everything just made the girl want him.

She shook that thought out of her head, there was NO way anything intimate would happen between them and if it did she would simply die of a nosebleed.

Though she wasn't going to stop flirting, but what really hit a nerve for Pein was when it was time to call it a night.

"What are you doing?" The girl was pulling back the covers on his bed before heading to the bathroom, "Getting ready for bed." Taking off his cloak he arched a brow grumbling, "That's my bed if you haven't noticed, yours is over there."

"Where?" He pointed, "Right there." The dark brown orbs narrowed and she frowned unhappily, it was a dingy pallet on the floor.

She snorted under her breath before changing clothes, well, taking her sandals and leggings off anyway; leaving just her black tunic.

As soon as she came out Pein's eyes followed her…the tunic barely covering the little backside was simply too distracting. He took off his clothes and changed into some slacks but when he came out the girl was on HIS bed.

Growling he stomped over and stated very bluntly, "You're in my bed, get out." Arrianne sighed and just murmured sleepily, "It's not going to kill you to share your bed with me, just get in and go to sleep."

The ginger crossed his arms in a huff but eventually turned off the light, deciding not to argue with her since he was too exhausted to care at this moment.

* * *

It became a daily thing much to his dismay, the redhead simply refused to sleep on the pallet and only on his bed with him. He rubbed his eyes from the paperwork he was doing, muttering to himself, "At least she doesn't move much during the night and disturb me. It's just improper for such a young girl to share my bed."

Come to think of it? How old was she? Late teens at least and he himself is in his twenties so…whatever. It doesn't matter.

*Night came once more and he had fallen asleep quick enough, but the real surprise was during the night.

He felt something touching him…sleepily grumbling under his breath he opened his eyes and groaned softly from the touches.

Only then he was wide awake; he was aroused and his groin was gently being rubbed. His head whipped to the side after looking under the covers to see the girl was going it; however; she was still asleep.

"Hey? Kid?"

She mumbled soft incoherent words and scooted closer, spooning his arm and grinding against it along with his crotch.

Groaning under his breath he warily removes her hand only to frustrate her, the redhead moving more violently and even whispered something.

Leaning closer he finally heard the mantra and paled when he understood what she said; she was moaning HIS name.

Beads of sweat rolled down his temples when that mischievous hand escaped his grasp and started rubbing him again, the soft voice still repeating, "Pein….oh Pein….more~"

His libido was already sky-high and this was NOT helping, though now he didn't stop her, he let her continue until he came, letting out a low grunt until the girl whined as he hastily left the bed to change pants.

* * *

_Damn girl~_

It took him a while to get back to sleep but made a note to mention this in the morning.

*The redhead wasn't happy when she woke up, beyond horny so to speak from her naughty dream and couldn't relieve herself since Pein ordered her to stay in his office.

Bored out of her mind she managed to fight her arousal off but that soon changed when the leader grunted, "Did you realize you talk in your sleep?"

Arrianne furrowed her brows and murmured, "Nope…did I do that last night?" The ginger's lips curled into a faint smirk and answered bluntly, "Yes, you must've been having a wet dream of me~"

The dark brown orbs went wide and stuttered, "Tch…w..why would I have a wet dream about you?" He interlaced his elegant fingers and mused too innocently, "Oh, little things like moaning my name over and over whilst rubbing my groin."

The girl went rigid; praying he was just messing with her about this and yet….she'll highly doubt Pein would bring this subject up with anyone…especially her!

"You're lying." The pierced man stood from his desk and strolled over slowly and even cupped her chin to make her look into his ringed orbs, "Do I look like I'm lying?"

A faint blush spread across her cheeks and gulped, "No but….it just doesn't sound believable." Smirking he leaned even loser, "I agree and I suggest you don't do it again."

Now this time the girl narrowed her eyes and growled, "What if I do baby? You going to make my dirty dream a reality?"

He didn't say a word except grin all too evilly at her before going back to his desk, leaving the redhead fairly worried what he would do IF it did happen again.

* * *

*The next night Pein awoke to the same feeling again ironically, scowling he turned onto his side and looked at the girl who was rubbing his crotch again.

Smirking he wondered what she would do if he did it to her, reaching down between her legs the girl gasped and whimpered; the smooth legs tightening around the rubbing digits and he easily slipped a finger into her entrance after moving aside her panties.

At this point he didn't care what she would do if she woke up, he was far too aroused to care and wanted more and if the girl wanted it so badly enough to dream about it…he would gladly give.

He jerked off her panties and returned to probing the hell out of the redhead, who was bucking her hips up wildly until finally she cried out when she came; her dark brown orbs shooting wide open and lied their panting hard and blinking around in confusion.

Groaning she rubbed her eyes before gasping when some slick digits pressed against her lips, "Wha…." The ginger shoved his wet fingers into her resisting mouth so she could taste herself when she locked eyes with him in shock and tried to bite him.

Chuckling darkly he straddled the nice frame and mused, "This is what you wanted isn't it? Arrianne?" The redhead turned red but snapped, "No!" "Oh? Judging from the naughty dream of me again and how wet you are says otherwise. Now get ready…for…some…"

He brushed his lips over her ear and growled, "Pain~"

Her insides fluttered from how hot that sounded and instantly just locked lips with him, moaning softly at the quickly invading tongue as she let him pull her tunic off.

The sinful body rubbed against hers and the elegant hands massaged her breasts before almost too roughly shoved himself in.

He kissed her to muffle her loud sounds of pain before gently rocking his hips, the feeling was just too good to resist staying at this pace and went faster.

The redhead tried to wrap her arms around his neck but the god-like man just pinned her wrists down and folded her body almost in half to plunge in deeper and had her moaning out his name in a mantra from how good it felt.

Pein felt smug to say the least, it looked like she was worshipping him at this point, which she should since he would be the new god of the world.

Growling under his breath he flipped the spunky teen onto her side and went at her from that angle, "Arrianne~ does it feel good to be fucked by me?"

She nodded her head frantically, unable to form words until she buried her face into the pillow and cried out upon release. Her climax instantly set him off and made him groan as he came inside her, panting rather hard himself before gently pulling out and curling up against the seemingly passed out teen.

"You were a little too rough Pein." The ginger smirked at her small remark and nipped her earlobe, "Yet you insisted on sleeping with me~"

**TBC: Hope you like this Edgewave **

**Review please~ Not every day I write about Pein ;p**


	4. Sake' & Brawl

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Pein pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan, knowing the jashinist wouldn't like the news, "I apologize Hidan but you're the only one who's available to watch the girl."

"I'm not fucking babysitting some whiny bitch and you can't fucking make me do it. I'm out of here."

As the loud mouth stomped towards the door the leader mused, "If you don't do this I'll let Kakuzu have ALL your earnings from your previous missions."

Hidan stopped mid-step and slowly turned his head, "What the fuck did you just say?" "You heard me." "You would actually give my hard earned fucking money to the old man!?"

Pein's lips curled into an evil smirk and that's all he needed to do to get the jashinist to mutter, "Fine! I also better fucking not be told how to handle the bitch." "As long as you don't kill or harm her you can do whatever you want."

Hidan huffed and stomped out of the hallway, glaring at said girl who merely blushed a bit and actually followed him into the kitchen.

He rummaged through the cabinets trying to find something to eat but the girl watching him made him snap, "What the fuck do you want!?"

She merely smirked a bit, "You're grouchier than I thought in person." Hearing that made him uneasy and didn't believe her claim saying she knew everything about him as the ginger said and quite frank didn't give a fuck.

When he didn't say anything more except mutter many curses she asked quietly, "Am I really that much of a bother to you Hidan? I'm not going to insult you like Kakuzu does."

* * *

He grumbled sarcastically, "Well that takes a fucking load off my back, and yes I do fucking find you a bother. I can't go anywhere today because of you."

"I'm sorry but we can do something fun together." "Like fucking wha…." "Hmm?" His thoughts instantly went into the gutter and glanced at the girl's body; that's the kind of fun he wouldn't mind having right now.

"What did you have in mind girl?" "My name is Emma." "Fine Emma!" She smirked and bravely shuffled over and patted him on the shoulder, "We can get drunk?"

The thin brows furrowed curiously even though it wasn't a bad idea since he hasn't drank in quite some time because of his fucking partner. "Sounds good to me but….you do fucking realize the danger don't you?" "Danger?"

He saw her cheeks turn pink and averting eye contact when he smirked evilly and almost pinned her against the refrigerator. "Alcohol makes me fucking horny as hell and I'm the type of guy who doesn't fucking mind taking advantage of a young girl in the same predicament."

The girl gulped but rolled her eyes playfully, "I'll believe it when I see it." "When you FEEL it~" "Whatever, just get the damn sake'~"

The jashinist actually was enjoying himself by this point, he was fairly tipsy and didn't have a care in the world…plus the girl was amusing.

_What a fucking lightweight._

She was almost completely drunk but not enough to not notice him staring at her with an intent stare, "What?"

"What's up with your fucking eyes?" "Eh?" Hidan scowled and took another shot, "They're two different colors bitch."

* * *

Hearing that Emma snickered and burst out laughing, practically making herself sober again because she was laughing so hard with tears running down her face.

It actually made the jashinist chuckle a but before going back to his grumpy attitude, "What's so fucking funny?" "It..It's SO ironic you calling me a bitch because my nickname is Husky!"

Furrowing his brows he pursed his lips in confusion, "I don't fucking get it." "You know~ a husky is the breed of a dog and what's another name for a female dog?"

His eyes lit up and burst out laughing, "You can't be fucking serious!?" "I am!" Once he calmed down and cursed a little his buzz was wearing off he asked, "That still doesn't answer my fucking question."

Resting her head on her hand she frowned a little and fiddled with her empty glass, "I was in a wreck some time back and was severely hurt, broken bones you name it, but one of my eyes got damaged so that's why I have two different colors. My friend said I looked like a husky since they usually have two different eye colors too so that's how my nickname got started."

He nodded in understanding but arched a brow when she tried to stand up, stumbling against him and making the jashinist mutter, "Watch it bitch." "I'm not your bitch."

Those amethyst orbs lit up with lust and he growled, "I can make you my fucking bitch if I want." Emma smirked and whispered against his ear as she fell completely against him, "Then do it~"

Hidan didn't care she was intoxicated not one bit, he rather liked her at this point so didn't mind fucking her right here and now. She wouldn't regret it….judging from the heated blush on her cheeks when he grabbed her behind.

* * *

He lifted her up before taking her down to the kitchen floor, literally jerking off her clothes and his own without any care of anyone seeing. No one would stop him right now unless they wanted to fucking die.

Licking his lips he attacked her breasts, greedily sucking the hardened pebbles and loving the mewls from the girl. Groping everything he could touch, chuckling at how embarrassed she was yet participating in the heated tongue battle.

She refused to let go of his neck to keep kissing him, he was a dream boat and an excellent kisser despite his crude behavior.

Hidan growled huskily when he managed to disengage, after inserting a finger to see she was completely wet, "Such a fucking naughty bitch you are Husky~"

"Fuck me." It was barely a whisper but he heard, grinning from ear to ear as he helped turn on onto all fours and shoving his length inside the tight core.

His body shuddered in delight from how tight she was and moaned vocally, Emma whimpering from his size and the sudden hard thrusts he gave her.

He kept a tight hold on her hips chuckling, "I'm going to fuck my bitch until she begs for more~"

Snapping his hips harder and faster the girl cried out in pleasure, both of them moaning rather too loud and murmuring incoherent praises for the other.

"Hi..Hida…please….don't stop…."

Smirking he slapped her behind and mused, "You like being my bitch don't you Emma?" She frantically nodded her head yes but he wasn't pleased and kept spanking her until she moaned out, "Yes….Hidan….I'm your bitch~"

"Yes I know you are….fucking Jashin….fuck!"

He snapped his hips harder if that were possible, the girl almost screaming from the intensity and Hidan shrieking out Jashin's name when he came and causing the girl to do the same before they both collapsed onto the floor.

Regaining his breath somewhat he mused sleepily, "We need to fucking drink more often puppy." Husky weakly nodded but they both jumped hearing a shout, "WHAT THE HELL UN!?"

Deidara stood there with his mouth ajar in shock as Kisame rolled his eyes and left, "I don't even want to know."

* * *

**Next Lemon pairing with Hidan: **

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE WHORE!"

"I'M NOT A WHORE YOU BITCH!"

Hidan and the new girl had been at each other's throats since he was assigned to watch over her. Pein was forced to leave her with the jashinist temporarily until Tobi could take his place.

Pein didn't like her so didn't want to do it himself, for the simpler reason she was a very cold individual. The only thing he did notice, including Hidan, she only seemed to get along with Tobi since he took the time to get to know her better.

Hidan didn't get it either, she was a whole other person with the masked idiot; happy and go-lucky not like this bitch that stood before him. Sure she was cute with that ice-blue and those ebony eyes; but the sooner she was gone the better; however, he was stopped from killing her every time!

When they finally stopped yelling he crossed his arms in a huff scowling, "You're such a fucking pest." "Look who's talking dumb-ass."

"Fucking bitch!" "Ass-wipe!"

Kakuzu impatiently grabbed his bounty papers and headed into the kitchen, his nerves were already on the brink of killing the two if Pein forbade him to kill the two loudmouths.

"What's going on un?"

* * *

Hidan pointed at the girl, "This bitch is fucking impossible. You watch over her!" "No way, she's your problem un."

The girl snapped "Good! I don't want to anywhere near you OR that creepy puppet partner of yours!" "What do you have against Danna un?" "I HATE puppets!"

"As do I but don't tell him that. She's cold isn't she Hidan un?" Both of them had evil sneers and Hidan mused, "She's so fucking cold I fucking bet she has her period in cubes."

The girl's mouth dropped and grabbed the chair, "That's it you bastard!"

*Deidara chuckled and walked off as the two starting fighting and throwing punched and kicks before she accidently stumbled and made them both fall to the floor and made it a wrestling match.

Grunting and growling under their breaths, throwing more insults until a low baritone growl asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

Both of them furrowed their brows in confusion when they noticed the position with faint blushes; Mi-Young was straddling Hidan's lap with his hands latched onto her wrists.

Kakuzu snarled in irritation for being disturbed yet again and picked them both up with threads and hauled them to Hidan's room before throwing them inside onto his bed snapping, "Show some decency and do it behind closed doors you damn idiots!"

Slamming the door shut the two were too stunned from yet another awkward position, this time Hidan was on top of Mi-Young with her shirt slightly pulled up.

How or why it happened was a mystery, but they started fighting again only to end up removing each others clothes.

* * *

Hidan was too naughty for his own good and held her wrists above her head attacked her breasts as she growled, "Don't fucking touch…ahh…me!"

"Shut up and take it like a bitch!" "I should be telling you that!"

They wrestled for dominance but the jashinist won, pinning the girl's legs over his shoulders as he began licking and sucking down her heat; taking great pleasure in the hips bucking up to feel more as she weakly cursed him.

After he tortured her enough it was time to fucking show her who was superior and lifted her up onto his lap and quickly inserted his length.

Mi-Young whimpered from the intrusion, her arms pinned against her sides by the smooth muscular arms as he smirked and began bouncing her up and down on his aching length.

"Yo..You…bastard…Hidan…nyahh!" "You…ah….fucking like it Mi-Young!"

Snapping his hips up harshly and forcing her to bounce more, the two began to moan more and already breathless and sweaty from their tussle today.

It didn't last near as long as they wanted but they were too fatigued to prevent reaching their climaxes and falling onto the mattress.

Before sleep took them over Hidan folded his arms behind his head musing with furrowed brows, "What the fuck just happened?"

Mi-Young shrugged with a small smirk, "We fucked for some reason." Whatever the reason they both chuckled before falling asleep, actually rather anxious to start another fight real soon to see if it'll happen again.

**I hope 'captainawesome' and 'guest' love their time with Hidan! XD**

**And see some reviews **

**Would've written sooner but had a mild case of the flu this week and didn't feel like writing ;p**


	5. Intrigue & Tease

"When is she going to come out of that room Danna un?"

The redhead sighed and muttered, not even remotely interested about the girl's well being even though she was in his care. "I don't know brat now leave me alone so I can finish testing these toxins potency."

The blonde scowled, "You've locked her in that room for three days now and she does need to be kept alive and fed you know un."

Sasori snapped, "The girl will be fine! I left her sources of entertainment and she won't starve in three days! If you're so worried attend to her needs yourself." The blonde snapped right back, "She's not MY damn responsibility un!"

"ENOUGH!"

Pein pointed a finger lecturing at the brooding redhead and ordered, "Your assignment is to watch over that girl Sasori now do your duty or you'll receive no earnings for your puppets tools or anything! Understand!?"

That threat made the redhead frown deeply…even though it was very effective so he did as was told bitterly.

Trying to control his temper he unlocked the room and peered inside to see the girl….well…drawing a picture of Tobi who was presently modeling for her.

He was stunned, "How did you get in here?" The boy giggled, "Tobi sneaky~" "Stop fidgeting Tobi I'm almost done." "Ok Rin!"

Whilst the puppet master was still trying to figure out how the boy got in this room the girl giggled and showed him the picture, "What you think?"

"TOBI LOVES IT!"

* * *

Even Sasori had to admit it was a very good likeness, not as perfect as his own art but she did well enough for a non-shinobi.

The boy took the painting and left since he was eager to show everyone when the redhead instantly arched a brow from the creepy look the girl was giving him.

He couldn't place that expression…..it bothered him quite a bit actually and if she was trying to creep him out she was doing a good job.

"What's with that look?"

"Maybe it has something to do with locking me in this damn room for three days!? If it wasn't for Tobi I'd done starved to death and been bored as hell!"

"I'm surprised you're not concerned with the fact being left alone with Tobi could've been your undoing."

Tilting her head in confusion the puppet sighed among clarifying, "Being alone in a room with a man with needs….Tobi's no different."

Now this is where he noticed a change in her usually shy behavior like on day one, aside from her small tantrum just now, she meekly hung her head and fiddled with her dark hair mumbling, "No one is interested in me like that."

Sasori shut the door and crossed his arms in observation, curious to why she was so insecure about her appearance. She didn't say but it was implied.

Yes she wasn't completely lithe, but she had nice dark skin (much like Kakuzu's), waist length ebony hair, and violet eyes. In his point of view she was lovely….in a unique way…not an obvious beauty but rather sexy none the less if anything.

He hummed under his breath and spoke aloud by accident, "You would make a lovely addition to my collection."

* * *

Rin's head instantly snapped up and gawked, Sasori cursing himself she heard but that was quickly over and done with. He didn't care what she thought of him…except for the fact she was blushing like mad now.

Furrowing his brows he approached closer and asked softly, "Don't you want a man to be interested in you?" Gulping she slowly nodded without thinking and those cheeks just turned darker and made him smirk almost evilly, "Even me?"

The cute lips parted so cutely that he couldn't help but test this odd sensation further, sure he got rid of his human body and replaced it with a puppet's but he never completely left out certain traits for the off chance he desired to have some _fun…_he IS a man after all.

_I should've been more cooperative with this girl~_

He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to touch her body, which he did. Rin was too stunned with what was happening to resist, gasping when the cold hands went under her shirt and fondled her breasts.

Growling in annoyance in a hurry he took off her shirt and unclasped the bra himself, gaining full contact with the soft perky breasts with a faint smirk.

He was pleased she was responding so obediently, then again, any puppet should do as he demands. "Finish undressing Rin."

When she didn't make a move he slightly shrugged and turned to leave when she grabbed his sleeve whimpering, "Don't stop."

Smirking he nodded and watched her do as he said, embarrassed like hell she was completely nude in front of the sexy redhead.

Chuckling he removed his cloak and sat on the bed, motioning for her to sit on his lap as he teased the pert nubs with his cold mouth and savored the tiny whimpers.

* * *

He arched a brow when she straddled his hips and began grinding herself against his lower regions, beyond please since she anticipated what he wanted her to do, whether she realized it or not.

His breaths grew more rapid, which was odd for him but welcomed the almost forgotten lust filling his senses and released his length.

Rin just had to stare at it since she wasn't sure what to expect since his body wasn't human anymore, but he did have a cock…..and from the feel it's the real thing.

_Maybe it's a real good replacement or he just kept it concealed….hell it doesn't matter!_

The russet orbs glowered a bit before using his puppet strings to lift the girl and impale her on his length rather harshly.

He mumbled in her ear with amusement, "You know I hate to be kept waiting Rin, wasn't that your claim when you arrived that you knew all about the Akatsuki?"

She nodded her head frantically and whimpered when she was lifted and brought back down, then up and down again, gaining much speed until she was helping out bouncing on his length moaning still being assisted by the strings.

Both were enjoying this very much and Sasori grunted when he shifted their positions, laying her on her back and pounding his new doll into the mattress until she was screaming his name.

Smirking all the while the puppet master kept quiet through the intercourse, moaning a bit here and there with occasional grunts but he wasn't the loud type anyway.

Digging his cold nails into her thighs he grunted when he came, watching with intrigue as Rin arched her back beautifully to his last couple of deep thrusts as she came henceforth; though truth be told she came at least three times he pleasured her so well but he wasn't complaining.

Taking much needed deep breaths he covered the girl with the blanket and put his robe back on murmuring, "I'll be back with some nourishment."

Rin blushed and nodded sleepily as she watched him leave.

The redhead froze after he shut the door to see the blonde staring at him with eyes as large as saucer plates and Tobi giggling up a storm like a child who discovered something awesome.

"What?"

"Tobi knows what Sasori sempai did!"

* * *

**Next Pairing:**

It's been a week, one tedious long week at the base with no missions. Why? Pein instructed Sasori to be guardian over the new girl that magically appeared out of nowhere and apparently from another world that coincidently knew about all the Akatsuki.

He didn't believe any of it and refused to let the girl even mention it to him, but damn she was persistent and ONLY with him.

He arched a brow noticing her watching him like a hawk….again…as he worked on repairing one of his puppets. Lark was obviously fascinated with him and Sasori wasn't a fool to not notice.

He gave her credit for wanting to learn and gain as much knowledge as she could, just annoying how she went about it.

"Don't you have something else better to do Lark?" The girl smirked and adjusted her glasses, "Nope. I like observing you."

He let out a heavy sigh and muttered, "Can't you be engrossed with someone else? There _are_ freaks of nature in this organization if you haven't noticed."

Rolling her eyes she muttered back, "They're not as interesting as you. You intrigue me~" He sure did gain her interest, but secretly she found him VERY attractive. Not to mention the way his mind works was captivating, his way of thinking was unique and this sort of topic she was a bit of a nerd with.

Sasori did find amusement with her interest in him none the less since she was at least quiet unlike his partner mostly, "Oh really? Well despite how much you want to learn you'll never catch up to my level of intellect."

Her amber orbs narrowed and growled bitterly, "Shut up." This is the only thing she hated….he was cocky about his art and intelligence; not to mention he did it on purpose to piss her off since he found out it did.

* * *

Why he started teasing her so much was a mystery but she thought it was because he either wanted her to leave him alone OR he liked her…..which she hoped it was the latter.

The only thing on her mind right now though was…..what does he look like underneath his pants?

She bit her lip nervously and kept staring at his groin, wondering what surprises awaited under there as silly as it may sound and the fact she's a bit of a pervert. Heck, the guy is a puppet and any woman with needs would WANT an idea what to expect from this hot redhead.

Fighting back a giggle and lewd images filling her head she gathered her courage and stood next to him asking sarcastically, "Since you have all the answers Sasori my man, I have a question~"

He almost rolled his eyes at the reference to his name but only murmured, not looking up from his work, "What?" "Can you have sex?"

A small clatter told the girl she hit a nerve and pushed back her black hair from tickling her collar bone as he picked his tool back up off the floor.

His cold eyes locked with hers and growled, "WHAT did you just ask me?" "You heard me!" "That's an inappropriate question from a young girl like you." "No it's not; I'm old enough to know about all that. Stop avoiding the question or I will find out myself."

Sasori stared at her like she was crazy but mused, leaning back in his seat and turning his chair to face her. "Go ahead, but beware the consequences."

He seriously thought she was bluffing but then again, even if she wasn't, it'll be her own fault for provoking him to molest her…which in this situation she was asking for it.

Gulping Lark snorted and got to her knees, reaching to undo his pants if shakily, but as she almost reached her destination she had a nosebleed.

* * *

Seeing this made the puppet master chuckle a bit as she cursed under her breath and wiping the blood away; she got herself too excited to see what's underneath.

Once that embarrassing moment was over she timidly pulled his flaccid length out and stared. Yep, it was real…how or why she didn't know but a firm grip on the back of her head pushing her down made her focus on different matters.

"You just going to stare at it all day or do something about it Lark?"

Her mouth pressed against the soft flesh and surprisingly felt heat radiating from it as she inhaled his scent.

The redhead smirked evilly and grabbed her jaw before placing his length inside her mouth, humming in approval at the tongue already tasting it and successfully making him growing harder.

Lark tried to pull away but he immobilized her with his threads as he forced her head to bob up and down. She hated to admit he was right, she was getting the consequences but damn she didn't think he actually do anything like this….or be even interested!

"Suck it more." The girl obeyed but it wasn't bad, not until he made her gag a few times on purpose chuckling, "At least your gagging shows me you're not a slut~"

She muffled a few curse words but that only made him grin evilly even more, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Those amber orbs looked up into his russet ones with an angry glare but that only aroused him further, jerked her head back and watching her gasp for much needed air when he used his threads to put her on the bed.

Lark wriggled feebly as he mused taking her clothes off, "You won't need these." "Don't you dare!" "Don't be so coy~ Why else would you suck me off if you didn't want me to fuck you?"

* * *

Her mouth dropped and was appalled he had the nerve to say SHE was the one who sucked him off on her own free will, she wasn't going to but he pushed her head down; but that's a moot point right now.

It was only a matter of time when she lost her spunk completely, seeing him naked was the breaking point. Sasori didn't expect her to be this submissive so soon but that would just make things easier for him.

He didn't even hesitate to plunge his length her moistened folds, Lark's mouth hanging open in a silent scream from the sensation.

Lifting her lips over his forearms he began pounding into the girl, the raven moaning in bliss and eventually whimpering with a desperate plea, "Pl…Please…from behind."

He heeded her request and roughly pinned her upper half against his bed, pounding into her nice and deep and reveling in the vocal mewls and whimpers of pleasure he was giving the submissive girl.

Lark gripped the sheets for dear life and tried to sit back up but Sasori wouldn't let her, but her breasts were hurting from swinging back and forth so wildly.

The redhead seemed to noticed her discomfort after a few minutes before using a thread to pull a pillow underneath her and leaning on top of the girl, nibbling her neck and digging his fingertips into her hip and waist from the closer position.

Her noises grew louder and even made him make a few more groans as well before she cried out, "Sasori!" His shaft being clamp down on made him instantly cum, writhing in bliss from the sensation he thought might've been long forgotten but luckily wasn't.

Lark collapsed completely but not before jerking on the puppet's arm to make him cuddle with her, Sasori just smirked and shook his head before amusing her further for some relaxation.

"You're such a tease~"

* * *

**TBC:  
**

**SO SORRY For the long update but lost my mojo for writing again and been busy ;p**

**But as I said before I WILL finish any story I write and not leave it hanging lol**

**Here you go Kayisme & Lark no Forest!**

**I hope you like your time with Sasori and see some reviews from ALL my readers **


	6. Truth or Dare?

"TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING FREAK!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST FUCKING HIT ME WITH A LAMP BITCH!?" "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET MORON!"

Kakuzu's eye twitched at yet another piece of furniture being broken and costing the organization for money to fix the damages when he used his threads to separate the two, throwing the woman at her assigned guardian snarling, "Either take her out of my sight or I WILL kill her Zetsu!"

The bipolar man sighed and heaved the struggling girl over his shoulder before taking her outside; mumbling to himself why was he picked to be babysitter over this woman….especially with such a bad temper and violent nature.

_She wasn't like this a few days ago so why the sudden change in attitude? __**Considering it's Hidan she's pissed at I'm not exactly surprised.**_

Once he felt like they were far away enough he let out a heavy sigh before gently setting her to her feet and asking since she was somewhat calmed down now, **"We're losing patience with you Naida so you better start explaining why you're acting like such a bitch!"**

Shrio gasped and mumbled, "She's not doing it purpose surely Kuro so there's no need for name calling."

The woman mumbled bitterly looking at the ground, "He was picking on me." "What about?" "My appearance; he said I looked like a fucked-up female version of Kakuzu with tattoos instead of stitches!"

"**That's a disturbing reference." **"Don't pay the jashinist any mind, he doesn't know what he's talking about." "This ISN'T making me feel any better! I've always been picked on and I thought this would've stopped by now!"

Zetsu's golden orbs widened slightly, mostly from noticing the hue of her sapphire blue orbs change shades. _**Must be from her emotions.**_

* * *

He rested a hand on her shoulder murmuring sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that and we know exactly how you feel. **Though you need to get over it, you could look like a freak of nature but you don't."**

Naida took some deep breaths and shyly tucked some strands on her long dark hair behind her ear whispering, "So…what's your opinion of me?"

Shiro blushed a bit before murmuring, "You're very beautiful and the tattoos suit you; I can see you're a strong and loyal woman to people you care about. Look what you did for Tobi the other day when Deidara was trying to beat him up again for no particular reason."

Kuro chuckled, **"That was amusing how the artisan took such a beating, it's no wonder why he won't come around her anymore. Though you came across as a heartless bitch to me when you first arrived…..but I was wrong."**

The woman smiled a little and murmured, "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." "Why's that?" Her cheeks turned pink and quickly blurted out, "Nothing at all! I..uh…I'm going to get something to eat."

Zetsu arched a brow watching her run back at top speed to the base but couldn't help but take in more of her appearance. He was telling the truth when he said he thought she was beautiful.

Naida was tall, had a lean muscle build, long black hair, the eight tattoos (if he counted correctly), nicely tanned skin due to her lineage, and those shining sapphire orbs. Not to mention she _was_ skilled in battle and intelligent.

_Hard to imagine she was picked on.__** Could have been for different reasons.**_

His attention was quickly averted to loud crashes from within the base…again…and he instantly groaned and trudged back to save the woman from Kakuzu's wrath if he caught her.

* * *

*A few days later Naida couldn't seem to stop thinking about Zetsu, he was SO kind to her; minus Kuro's blunt comments from time to time but she already simply adored him even more.

Yes, when she first saw him she thought he was handsome but wasn't sure more than that, she still didn't know much about him personally.

As of now she did so was content and wanted to get closer….secretly a bit emotionally and physically.

Yes she was smart and Naida prided herself in it so came up with a plan to lure him into a friendly little trap~

"Oh Zetsu, want to play a game?" **"I don't do games." **"Let her finish, we don't know what kind of game this is, not to mention I'm bored." **"Whatever."**

The girl motioned for him to follow her outside, leading him way out to a clearing in the woods she spotted the other day when the bipolar man took her for a walk since she insisted on getting exercise and not being cooped up every day.

He arched a brow but didn't question her location when she sat on the ground and motioned for him to do the same asking, "You can't sense anyone around right?" **"No, we're alone."**

"Good….we're going to play truth or dare~"

"**You're not serious?" **"I think it sounds fun~"

"Good! I'll go first and pick truth."

Zetsu rubbed the back of his head and asked out of the blue since he wasn't sure what to ask anyway or what the point of this game was, "What do you dislike?"

* * *

She instantly grumbled, "Annoying and pathetic people." He snorted with laughter and picked truth as well. She asked with a faint smirk, "Do you find me sexy?"

His eyes widened a bit but didn't answer, he just nodded as she picked dare this time. **"I dare you to….dance?" **

Shiro gasped since he didn't expect that sort of demand from Kuro but both their cheeks turned red when she did…..a belly dance at that and he watched her like a hawk and pursing his lips from how hot it was.

Once she was through Naida giggled as he said bravely said dare this time. "I dare you to kiss me on the lips~"

She almost burst out laughing from the blank look on his face but he didn't budge, so she went to him and waited patiently, watching him gulp and slowly lean in to give her a small tender kiss.

She instantly melted and wanted more but he pulled away quickly before mumbling, "Dare."

Zetsu cleared his throat as he grumbled, "I dare you to straddle me." The woman slowly did and his hands instantly rested on her waist before she dared, "I dare you to fondle me."

_I didn't think she'd be this willing to get with us? That explains this location and game. __**Shut up and go with it.**_

Timidly letting his hands wander over the lovely lithe body, he squeezed her breasts and nibbled her neck, mumbling against the soft skin, **"I dare you to let me fuck you." **"O..Ok."

He couldn't take it anymore and hastily started removing her clothes and she did his, transfixed on how sexy the other's body was before kissing heatedly.

* * *

Zetsu forced his tongue inside the welcoming mouth and leaned forward so he could be on top of her, lips still locked for an epic battle of the tongues when he grunted and pulled away when she bravely stroked his length.

Grinning evilly he rolled over and rotated her position so her heat was at his face, licking his lips before attacking her. Naida cried out from the overwhelming sensation and timidly licked his weeping length, whimpering and moaning on it as they did the sixty nine position.

Neither one wanted to stop and they didn't, not until they both reached their climaxes with vocal moans; she lapped up the salty substance, slightly making a face from the taste when he rotated her back murmuring, "Truth."

He smirked, "Do you really want to go all the way with me?" She nodded with a blush and that was enough, he aligned his length and let her slowly insert it herself so he wouldn't hurt her.

She whimpered softly and slowly rocked her hips to get use to it, trying not to be so embarrassed with the alluring glazed over golden orbs looking up at her.

He grabbed her hips and starting snapping his own upwards, making Naida throw her head back and sending the long ebony hair flowing back as she bounced up and down on his throbbing cock.

"Ze..Zet…ple…Zetsu~"

The bipolar man was in his own little world just as she was, the sex was incredible and jerked her down so she was lying flat against his chest and gripping her cheeks tightly to keep thrusting hard and fast.

"Nai..Naida…you…feel so good~"

The woman grabbed his face and kissed him deeply; wrapping her arms around his neck and their movements became more erratic as they cried out in each other's mouth when they came; Zetsu pulling out at the last second so he wouldn't spill his seed inside her.

They writhed almost violently before it wore off, panting heavy as they stayed still for several minutes.

Naida wished they could have stayed there in the peace and quiet for a while longer but the bipolar man gently nudged her off him whispering, **"Someone's coming this way…..I think it's Pein."**

The woman giggled, "Well we better get dressed then, I don't want him to see us like this." "Me neither.

They hastily dressed and managed to make themselves look somewhat presentable and they walked out of the woods with the ginger asking with an arched brow, "Where did you two go? I've been looking everywhere for you Zetsu."

Naida replied for the bipolar man innocently, "I needed to get away from all the pests and Zetsu suggested we go for a walk to calm me down."

Pein nodded and watched them head back, furrowing his brows when he saw Zetsu lean down a little and ask, "May we play that game again?"

The leader instantly saw how red her cheeks got and nodding, but didn't really want to know what this _game _they were referring to was.

* * *

**TBC: Two chapters back to back in two days YAY!**

**I hope you like this Midnight1993 and how I went about your oc. I tried to keep her in character as much as possible even though I wasn't sure if she would be the type to make the first move or not….but here you go XD**

**Reviews please! XD**

**Not sure who I'll do next yet, I'll try for Kisame since 'heartless-hyuga93' asked but it's not guaranteed since I need to be in mood for whoever I'm writing about (some are harder than others you know since I want to keep the Akatsuki in character…as least a little bit and not totally OOC lol) **


End file.
